A New Home
by EmilyBraxton
Summary: Bella Goldsworthy goes to Toronto to live with her cousin, Eli, after her parent's death in a car crash. She must adapt to the new place and become a part of the drama that ensues at Degrassi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Home

Walking off the plane at the Toronto Pearson International Airport felt strange, I was born here but I haven't lived in Toronto in years. I'm sure things had changed since then; I was coming to live with my cousin, Eli, and his parents because my parents had died in a three pile car crash a few weeks ago. I walked out of the gate and saw my cousin; he had dark brown hair and green eyes, he wore all black and had a leg brace and walked with a cane that had a skull on the handle. His face was emotionless and his eyes looked dead, he smirked when he saw me though. It didn't shake my feeling of uneasiness toward him.

"Well, baby cousin. You've changed." He said monotone.

"So have you, Eli." That was all I could say to him, I feel strange like I was intruding.

We retrieved my suitcase from the baggage claim and set off with Eli's parents; even riding in the car was awkward, Bullfrog asked me so many mind-numbing questions that I started rubbing my temples because I was contracting a headache. Eli didn't say anything; he stared out the window with a dead expression and looked at me once or twice from the corner of his eye. I wanted to ask what happened to Morty, Eli's vintage hearse, but I was afraid that I would disturb whatever thought he was in. Finally reaching their home, Bullfrog got my suitcase and Cece lead me in.

My room was near to Eli's and I noticed a padlock on the door; my room was painted with pale yellow walls with a full bed on the left side of the room and a dresser with a mirror on the other side. A small desk sat in front of the window with a lamp and printer already placed on top, I stepped in and still felt like an intruder but I appreciate that they took me into their home. I think the last thing they needed was another child to rise. I heard the thumping of a cane and stepped into the hall to see Eli putting in the combination on the lock, the cane was leaning against the wall. We met eyes; the deadness of his eyes scared me a bit and hurried back into my room, his door slammed. Bullfrog came a few minutes later with my suitcase and left me to unpack, I closed the door and unzipped my suitcase.

Once I had finishing unpacking, I placed my laptop on the desk and plugged it in so it wouldn't die. I turned on the computer and a light chime let me know someone was requesting a video chat; I looked to see who it was. My best friend, Seth Strathmore showed up on the laptop screen as I accepted the request. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he waved and smiled widely.

"Hey, sexy lady," He said jokily. "How's Canada?"

"Hey, Seth, good I guess."

"You guess?"

"I just feel strange, I feel like I'm intruding on my cousin's home and Eli's seem to be the walking dead."

"What do you mean by 'walking dead'?"

"His face was expressionless and his eyes seem to have no life to them, he also has leg brace and is walking with a cane." Seth made an expression of confusing then understanding.

"Do you know why he's like that?"

"No, I never got a chance to ask. Uncle Bullfrog asked me so many questions on the ride to the house; I started to get a headache. But I'm kind of afraid to ask why, I don't want to bring up any bad memories or make him upset with me, it's strange. Just a few months ago, he sounded so happy on the phone. He was telling me about this girl named Clare and how they had some much in common, now that joy seems to have disappeared out of him."

"Maybe, he and this Clare girl broke up."

"Yeah, that's a factor and also I didn't see Morty."

"Who's Morty?"

"Eli's hearse, he drives it and no, he doesn't work for a funeral home."

"He may have crashed it."

"He loves that car, why would he crash it?"

"I don't know but I have to go to, gotta date."

"Good luck, Seth. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Bella." The window disappeared and I sighed, a knock screwed with my thought. I turned to Cece telling me it was time for dinner. At the table, we were all silent until Bullfrog broke the silence.

"So, Bella, do you like your room?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's wonderful." That was the only dialogue the whole time, I offered to help Eli with the dishes and he accepted with nod. Half way through I decided to ask. "Eli, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your leg?" He seemed to freeze for a second, his hands under the steaming water. He began moving again and looked at me again with his cold eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." He simply said and looked at the dishes again.

We finished the dishes and Eli limped to his room again, I looked after him a bit. I went to Bullfrog in the living room and sat down next to him, it took me a minute but I finally turned to him and asked.

"Did something happen to Eli that you didn't tell me about?" I asked bluntly.

He turned to me with strange look on his face. "Eli crashed Morty after his ex-girlfriend Clare Edwards broke up with him; he broke his leg and is now seeing a therapist. He takes anti-anxiety medication."

It took my strength to not gasp in surprise; I slowly stood up and went to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat in the desk chair; I rested my chin in my palm and exhaled heavily. It was beginning to get dark and Seth hadn't sent a request, it must be a good date for it to be going so long. I went back to my suitcase, remembering my journal in the front zipper. Taking it out and opening it to a new entry, I sat on the bed and began to write everything that had happened today when I heard the door open. I looked to see Eli, limping in and closing the door behind him. I closed my journal; he stared out the window for a second then at me. The emptiness in his eyes wasn't as strong as before, he stepped toward me and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, if I came off a little too strong earlier. I've been through a lot and I'm in a good place, I don't want to relive it." He apologized and stood up again. He began to walk out when the words slipped from my mouth.

"I know, Eli. Uncle Bullfrog told me what happened." He stopped and turned back to me. I breathed heavily as he just stared emotionless at me until turning away again and walking out of the room, I flinched when the door slammed. The door opened again and Eli poked his head in.

"You should go to bed early tonight; Bullfrog is going to take you to register at Degrassi tomorrow." He said this and slammed the door again. I took his advice and changed to my pajamas and turned off my computer, I snuggled under the covers. It was warm but it wasn't exactly home, I couldn't help but feel like I upset Eli. I hope he doesn't hold grudges, maybe tomorrow will be better.

I woke up this morning completely and utterly tired, I didn't sleep good last night and I don't why. Maybe it was the jet lag; Degrassi was big, well big to me, and everyone had uniforms. Did Eli tell about me this a few months ago, or was my Aunt or Uncle, my head's fuzzy. Walking through the front door, Eli went straight into the depths of the school and disappeared. Being registered took a while, but it eventually happened and I started as soon as I got register. I could wear my regular clothes for a few days before I got the uniform, I was only a year younger than Eli but I had an 11th grade English class. They're had to be a glitch in the system because I was a sophomore; maybe my grades from my last school were really good and English was like my heavenly match. I search through the map of the school the office gave me and navigated my way to the English class, and ran into the closed door because my face was buried in the map. I rubbed my nose as the teacher opened the door to let me in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- I had my face buried in the map. So yeah," I tried explaining myself which made look more like an idiot.

"It alright, you must be the new student." She said and finally let me come in. "I'm Ms. Dawes, and you are." She offered a hand for me to shake.

"Bella Goldsworthy." I said before spotting Eli. I gave Ms. Dawes a piece of paper that the office gave me for all my teachers to sign and seemed impressed.

"It's says here you're a sophomore but your English scores from your last school were exceeded expectations." She said aloud for everyone to hear as I found an empty seat next to a girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. I nodded at Ms. Dawes and then she proceeded to continue teaching the class, I sunk down in my seat a little and waiting until class is over.

The bell rang and everyone quickly got up to leave, for someone who has to limp, Eli was fast. I didn't follow after him, the rest of my classes were 10th grade classes anyway. The girl that I had sat next to stopped as I was walking to Math.

"Hey, I heard that your last name is Goldsworthy."

I nodded. "Yeah, and?"

"Are you Eli's sister?"

"I'm his cousin, and you are?"

"Clare Edwards, welcome to Degrassi." When she said her name, I didn't say anything because she seemed to assume I didn't know about her and Eli.

"Bella; and thank you, now could you please help figure out this map of the school?" I asked with a laugh and she helped me find all my classes. I could see why Eli liked her so much. I spotted Eli in the hall with a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, he was smiling and laughing. It was an odd sight after yesterday, but it felt good to see him smile. I had to admit the boy he was talking to was cute, maybe Clare knew him.

Clare showed behind me as soon as I thought that. "Hey, what's your next class?"

"Uh, Art." I showed while still looking at the other boy. "Clare, what's his name?"

"Who are you talking about exactly?"

"The boy talking to Eli, what's his name?"

"Oh, that's Adam Torres. You want to meet him?" The question took me by surprise and I didn't know what to say, but Clare grasped my wrist and pulled me towards Eli and Adam.

"No, Clare wait, stop." She didn't hear me and kept pulling until we reached them.

"Hey Adam," She began but I had already back away and turned around to walk away but Clare turned me back around.

"Huh, Ms. Dawes, I left my slip of paper?" I act like I heard a teacher calling me.

"Ms. Dawes isn't around." Eli said.

"I have the ears of a wolf, can hear things from across buildings and I hear Ms. Dawes. So I'm going to go see wants, bye see you at home Eli." I turn and ran from them, knowing I looked and sounded like an idiot.

I somehow found the Art classroom during my run and went inside, Adam passed the door and I hide behind my binder. I knew I looked like an idiot in front of him and made a terrible impression, when I laid back my notebook Eli was at the classroom. Motioning his head for me to come back outside, I walked outside with him.

"What was that?" He asked while stifling a laugh.

"I was nervous to meet him, all right?"

"You don't have to be, he's coming by the house today after school anyway. Maybe you can make up for that stupid reason then." He left while still holding back a laugh. I wanted to smack him so badly right now.

Art being my last class, I hope it lasted longer than it needed to be but it felt shorter. The bell rang and I was the last person out, Eli was waiting at the front door for me. When he saw me I noticed he had to fight back another laugh.

"Will you stop laughing at me?" I demanded. "I made myself look like an idiot I know." He finally got control over himself, it was nice to see him smile and laugh but not at me. "Oh, come on." I said and walked out the front to Bullfrog waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Nervous Bella and the Boy Who Caused It

Arriving home, I went to my room and came back down for dinner. Adam arrived after that, the beginning of his arrival I was reluctant to even walk to the living room for a French book I had left. After a few moments I had racked up enough courage and I just walked in and didn't even look at Adam, he saw me though.

"Hey Bella," He said casually and I knew my face was turning red because I felt my cheeks burning. I turned toward them anyway; Eli looking at me like I was going to do something stupid again was not helping at all.

"Hey Adam," I replied back and we were both silent for a long time, I eventually picked up my book and went back to my room. "I'm such a failure." I whispered to myself. I didn't know why I was so nervous, Adam was just a guy. A ridiculously cute guy, oh man, I only just met him and I already like him like I've known him forever. I tossed my French book on the bed and sat next to it, I sat thinking for a long time and remembering my French homework. The reason I had to get my French book from the living room, I dug in my backpack and binder for the assignment. The door opened as I sat at my desk, I turned and saw Adam.

"Sorry, Bella thought it was bathroom." He simply said and closed the door. I'm pretty sure he knew very well that this wasn't the bathroom, assuming he's been here before I came. Maybe he asks Eli where my room was; I continue my homework and finished around ten o' clock. Going to the kitchen, I again saw Adam sitting at the island and Eli was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Adam," I managed to say.

"Hey," He replied. "What happened today at school?" He asked quickly and I turned to face him.

"I was nervous, you know. New school, new people, nerve-racking, and well that's why I acted the way I did." I explained and began to chuckle. "You know, you're laughing at me and it's not helping me be less nervous."

"Sorry, but 'I have ears like a wolf so I can hear across buildings'? It was funny, sorry if I made you nervous."

"Its fine, it's my own fault letting my nerves get the best of me." Eli stepped in and smiled again.

"I see you two are getting along nicely." I felt my cheeks burning again and knew my face was red; I walked out of the kitchen to hide my face.

"Dude," Adam hissed at Eli. "You made her nervous again."

"I know its fun." I pushed Eli by the shoulder and looked at him like he was crazy.

Walking back to my room, I heard someone walking behind me. I turn and saw Eli. "What?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, it really is fun to make you nervous but come back into the kitchen." I groaned in annoyance but still went back.

For a two good hours the three of us talked about different things that we had in common, Adam was staying over I assumed since it was Friday and almost one in the morning. I went to bed around 1:30 but didn't fall asleep until two, I was writing in my journal and it took a good few minutes to describe certain things.

The morning after, I woke up feeling better from last night. I sighed and climbed out of the bed, I put my hair in a ponytail since it was a mess. I walk to an empty kitchen and got some juice from the fridge and sat at the island, Eli came down a few minutes later in pajamas pants and nothing else. His hair was untidy and his eyes had some life back in them. He took a prescription bottle out of the medicine cabinet and took his pills with juice, we were both silent for a long time.

"So how'd you like last night Bella?" He asked with a lopsided smirk, all I could was smile at the moment.

"It was great." It was all I could say; there was no better way to describe it. Adam came down later in pajamas pants and a baggy shirt; he smiled at me which made my face feel hot again so I turned away. When my face cooled down, I turned back around and saw Adam and Eli had left the kitchen.

I finished my juice and washed the glass, then went back to my room. I dressed for the day and went to the living room to see Adam leaving. He saw me and smiled, I walked toward him. He leaned really close to my face like he was going to kiss but then decided not to and lean back, he just waved goodbye as he walked toward his mother's car. I closed the door and felt elated. The rest of the day passed without a call from Seth, I was beginning to be worried about him. Night soon fell and I was tired for some reason, I went to bed early that night thinking of Adam. I wasn't sure what to do, Eli hadn't said two words to me after Saturday morning and his eyes had gone completely cold again.

I woke up early and put on my uniform for Degrassi, wearing a purple shirt with a big yellow "D" on it, it felt kind of weird wearing a uniform. Everything feels weird; I guess that's just how I am. Walking into Degrassi had me even more nervous than on Friday, I went to the office so they could give me my locker and then proceeded to put my books in it after I got it opened after about five minutes of pounding it with my fist. Sighing quietly, I closed my locker and then remembered my French book. Why is it always French? I began pounding on my locker again when Adam showed up suddenly beside me, I gasped in surprised and he laughed.

"Sorry, Bella. Just couldn't help but hear metal being hit." He said.

"Yeah, of course I get the crappy locker. It happened at my last school too." I replied and my locker finally opened and I got my French book. "It's always my French book; it's like its curse." I said with a laugh, it was silent again for a few moments and Adam broke the silence.

"I had a good time Friday."

"I did too; I find it easier to talk to you now." I smiled widely and the bell rang, I cursed it under my breath and Adam and I parted ways to our classes. English was tiring and French was as boring as usual, Lunch came and went. As I rushing down the hall to class, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. I turned to see who it was and it was Adam, he put a finger to his lips motioning to be quiet as the halls empty. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"We couldn't just talk in the hall?"

"No, we couldn't." He leaned closed to me again but was very hesitant; he looked me in the eye and backed up. "I'm sorry, Bella." He began to walk to the door but I stopped him.

"Wait, Adam." He turned to me and walked back to me; he leaned close to me again and again was hesitant. I wrapped my arms around his neck; he seemed surprised but a little more confident than before.

He kissed me gently at first and I kissed back, I moved my arms and I rested my hands on his shoulders as Adam wrapped his arm around my waist. It lasted a good few seconds and we both moved our heads back, we were both smiling widely and we kissed again then let go of each other. My face was burning and I could tell Adam was red also; we left the classroom and went to our classes. After classes, I saw Adam again and smiled. He was with Eli, who looked happy again. I decided not to bother them and to just see Eli at home. For my second here, it was the best one. At home, Eli seemed a little upset when we got home. He avoided a lot and around seven, I was starting to get annoyed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him by intersecting him in the hallway. "You've been avoiding me ever since I got home."

"You kissed Adam?"

"Yeah, so what if I did?"

"You do know Adam is actually a girl, right?"

"Huh, what do you mean a girl?"

"He's FTM, Female to Male Transgender."

"Oh, okay."

"You're not wierded out?"

"No, not really, I'm bisexual so it works out." When I said this Eli, looked at me strange and then walked away. I shrugged and went to brush my teeth.

It really didn't surprise me that Adam was an FTM; I noticed he had a slight girliness to his walk and his voice. But I didn't care if he was really a girl, it doesn't bother me. I think he didn't tell me because he thought it would but he'll tell me eventually. The next morning, I saw Adam and told him that I want to talk to him. We went into the same empty classroom as yesterday.

"What is it?"

"Eli told me that you were FTM," Adam looked at me horrified.

"So are you disgusted to see me now."

"Adam, no, I'm not. I'm bisexual so it works out and I like you whatever gender you decide to be." Adam still looked sad but he managed a smile. I kissed him again and he smiled wider.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Kick Start

After yesterday, Adam and I had officially started our relationship. Eli wasn't surprise even though he didn't really noticed; he has been hanging out with a girl name Imogen. I went Adam's house and met his parents and step-brother, they seemed uneasy around me. Later Adam told me, they were still taking time to get used him dating a girl. Eli started saying more and even he was still taking his medication, some life had come to his eyes so they didn't look at cold as before. As I walked into school this morning, I felt like something bad was going to happen and then I saw IT. Jet black, light brown eyes and smug look on his face, IT stood with a Degrassi uniform on. My nightmare had become a reality, I rushed to my locker, and IT followed close behind me. His smug look never leaving his face, I spotted Eli and practically ran toward him. IT stopped at the sight of Eli.

"Bella, are you okay?" Eli asked me and I could was look IT's way. Eli followed my gaze and took my arm to make me follow him, IT left the other way. "What the hell is Ryan Williams doing at Degrassi?" He whispered, and I shook my head.

He led me to Adam and I hugged him instantly, he didn't need to ask what was wrong because Eli told him about IT. About how IT had raped me with I was thirteen, about IT had gone to jail, about IT getting out on parole, about how IT traumatized me so bad I had to take medicine for it. Medicine that was un-prescribed because I got better, because I had forgotten about IT, but IT was back and I didn't have any meds. I stopped hugging Adam and looked behind him; IT wasn't there, which made feel a whole lot better. I went to my locker and found a prescription slip of the medicine I needed, my old therapist said to use it if I ever saw IT again. I would have to ask Eli when school ended.

I stay as close to Adam or Eli, when he wasn't with Imogen, as possible. I couldn't bear if IT tries anything again. He wasn't in any of my classes until Art, I seem to freeze as he sat next to me, and he still had that smug look on his face. I stood up and left class abruptly. He followed after me; I ran out of the school, down the street, IT following behind me, I ran to The Dot. IT didn't follow me inside but IT walked back toward school, the bell would've ringed by now, hopefully Eli or Adam will come and find me. I found a pharmacy by The Dot and was able to get my medicine. My cell phone rang and I saw that it was Eli.

"Bella where are you?" He sounded worried.

"At the pharmacy by The Dot, IT is my Art class, so I ran out and he followed me until I went inside The Dot."

"Just go back to The Dot, I'll pick you up."

"Okay." We hung up without saying goodbye; I went back to The Dot and waited.

Eli came and grabbed my arm to go, I followed him into the car and we went home. I told him I got my medicine.

"Well, now we can remind each other to take our meds." He made a joke of it to defuse the tension, it wasn't ridiculously funny but I laughed anyway. When we got home, we were yelled at for a little bit for being late. Afterwards I went to the kitchen and took my medicine; I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned quickly around. It was Adam, I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Adam, when you'd get here?" He looked at me worried. "I'm fine, I just have to take these and I'm okay." I reassured him, he looked a little better. He took my hand and led me back to my room.

Once we were there, Adam made lay down and he sat next to me until I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with Adam lying next to me asleep; I didn't get up right away. It was Saturday once again; did this week really go by that fast? I sat up and went to my dresser and changed into different clothes, I went to the kitchen to take my medicine. I felt someone behind and I turned around thinking it was. But I was completely wrong, IT had found my home. IT had me in his grip with his hand over my mouth. I couldn't let this happen, I started to squirm. I elbowed IT in the stomach and he let go and I managed to scream but IT pulled me back, I kept moving so he couldn't have control over my body. IT threw me to the ground, and then grabbed by my wrists and threw me into the wall. I screamed once more, and Eli showed up as if from nowhere with a gun in his hand.

"You get away from my cousin, you bastard!" He yelled and held the gun at its face. IT backed away and out the backdoor. Adam had appeared and was kneeling beside me; my left wrist hurt really badly and my legs were sore. Bullfrog and Cece appeared and Eli explained what happened.

I got back from the hospital with a cast on my left wrist, IT broke it, but my leg was fine. Adam had gone home; I was lucky my writing wrist didn't get broken; I still had to finish my English assignment. I told Eli this and he chuckled.

"You just got attack, got your wrist broken and you're thinking about English?"

Yeah, it was ridiculous. Bullfrog had called the police and I gave them its description and name, hopefully they'll catch up to him. I eventually finished my English assignment, and went back to school on Monday greeted by Adam. He saw my cast but was happy I wasn't in a coma from getting thrown around in the kitchen. The police had called last night saying they caught IT, he was being held at the police station. This week just got better; random people signed my cast, people I didn't know, people I slightly knew and complete strangers and teachers. At the end of the day, I just wanted to go home or be with Adam. He showed as soon as I thought that and kissed me which made us both happy.

At home, I stay out of my room more often. I don't feel like an intruder anymore, I watched as Eli and Adam played their video games. I usually read a book; I'm not a big gamer person but its fun to watch. They get so serious with it and I can't help but laugh. I stood up to take the last of my medicine, I was happy that Ryan was gone. I stopped for a moment, it was the first time I had thought of his name ever since I was raped. I felt free of him; finally, a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt arms wrap around my waist and Adam rested his chin on my shoulders.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel…so much better." I replied and he smiled widely. "Knowing he's basically gone, I feel free, like I broke out of a cage." Adam kissed my cheek; it still makes my face turn red. Eli called Adam over to get back to their.

"Come on, I think you two have flirted enough." Eli said and rolled his eyes. Adam let me go and continue his game with Eli; I went back upstairs for a few minutes, the chime on my computer sounded and a request from Seth was finally here.

"Hey Seth, where you've been the last few weeks," I asked almost immediately. "It was like you disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Going places, dating girls, you know the usual." He said with a laugh.

"Lucky, you. Well I did start dating someone but an enemy from my past came and well." I showed him my cast. "This happened."

"Who was this enemy?"

"Remember, Ryan Williams."

"How did he find you?"

"I don't know, he showed up at my school and the next day he snuck into my cousin's house and attacked me."

"Wow, he must be obsessed with you or something."

"Don't make it sound like something from a thriller movie."

"Sorry, but what will you do if he comes back?"

"Please, don't make me think about that either Seth."

"Sorry again, I just don't know what to say. Oh who's the guy you're dating?"

I smiled. "Adam Torres." Seth smiled. We talked for thirty minutes or so and got off; I went downstairs and sat on the couch again. My cell phone rang and it was a private number. "Who are you and why is your number private?" I rolled my eyes. "Missy, next time you think about call me, don't. We haven't been friends for a year!" Adam and Eli turned around looked at me like I was crazy. "Why? Because you were the girl Brendon cheated on me with!" I scoffed and hung up on Missy.

"Who's Missy?" Adam asked.

"This bitch I used to be friends with." I put my phone on the side table and picked up a book, I found the page I was on and continued reading. Adam soon had to leave and kissed me goodnight, Eli came and sat next to me on the couch.

"So, Missy is?"

"Missy is a backstabbing whore, that's who Missy is." I said in an annoyed tone.

"How in the world did you become friends with her?"

"She wasn't a whore when I met her!" I shouted, I stood, grabbed my phone and stomped to my room. I fell on the bed and threw the covers over me and tried to fall asleep, I couldn't though, I couldn't wrap around my head why Missy would call me after a year of not talking. Maybe it was nothing, I shouldn't worry about it, I just hope I don't Ryan again.

I wouldn't see him again, he was in jail. He couldn't come after me. This was the thought that put me to sleep.


End file.
